Le sacrifice d'Harry Potter
by snapichou
Summary: resumé a l'interieur,slash HPLV Harry se retrouve obliG de se sacrifier en se vendant à Voldemort. Il va devoir apprendre a vivre ainsi...
1. Chapter 1

**Le sacrifice**

Personnage principaux : Harry, Voldemort, Draco et Sevérus

Résumé : suite tome 5 ! Arthur Weasley disparaît mystérieusement. Très vite, Voldemort propose un échange et une possible paix entre leur camp, tout ça en échange d'Harry. Bien qu'aux yeux de tous ce revirement de situation de Jedusor n'annonce rien de bon et est on ne peut plus suspect ! Néanmoins, Harry se retrouve contraint d'accepter…le voilà donc propriété de Voldemort et devra s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Trente et un juillet, Harry Potter bailla, l'air pensif et absent. La première partie des vacances d'été qui venait se de passer avaient été bien pénibles… tout d'abord, il lui avait fallut surmonter la mort de Sirius, et cela avait été bien difficile…jamais il n'avait été si malheureux, si effondré et si culpabilisé. Heureusement, après avoir passé ces deux dernières semaines à Square Grimmaurd, où les Weasley, Hermione ainsi que Rémus Lupin avaient été d'un grand, très grand soutien, il s'était sentit mieux. Si Dumbledore avait envoyé Harry si tôt là bas, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il craignait que son jeune protégé ne survive pas psychologiquement au choc qu'il venait de subir avec Sirius. Mais malgré le réconfort de ses amis, pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, Harry avait été très distant, très silencieux…son esprit étant pleinement occupé par Lord Voldemort. Depuis son entrée – fracassante – au Ministère de la Magie, les doutes sur son retour furent une fois pour toute anéantis, et ce dernier s'en était alors donné à cœur joie ! Des attaques contre Aurors, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et même contre le Ministre même de la magie furent orchestrées ! Beaucoup de gens mouraient et les membres de l'Ordre étaient obligés de prendre de plus en plus de risques pour combattre les Mangemorts et leur Maître…Harry s'en souciait beaucoup, la seule pensée que Mr ou Mme Weasley ou encore Rémus, Dumbledore, Tonks ou même Maugrey soient tué le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Des gens si gentils, si généreux…et que deviendrait les enfants Weasley…Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle chose…

Aujourd'hui, jour de son 16ème anniversaire, Harry récupéra enfin son sourire. Bien que la présence de son parrain et ses parents manquait à la petite fête organisée en son honneur, il s'amusa beaucoup et oublia – l'espace de quelques heures – Voldemort et le malheur qui s'abattait sur le pays. Car les problèmes et le malheur était bien là…plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir que tout cela se termine bien s'amenuisait. Voldemort s'était montré très intelligent et très stratégique, les Mangemorts étaient un peu partout et il parvenait généralement à ses fins…en bref, la défaite du bien était – semble t-il – proche. Et Harry savait parfaitement que c'était son devoir, son destin de combattre Voldemort et que personne ne pourrait le vaincre à sa place. Le problème était qu'Harry ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de le combattre, il n'avait pas les pouvoirs, la connaissance et l'expérience nécessaire. Si seulement il avait eu quelques années de plus, ça aurait peut être tout changer ! Mais malheureusement, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, ils n'auraient pas des années devant eux… Et pourtant son devoir était de stopper Voldemort et ce quelque soit le prix, quelque soit le moyen.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure. En bas, à la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, Sevérus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Mme Weasley. Harry remarqua aussitôt que cette dernière pleurait. A son entrée, tout le monde se retourna et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna t-il.

« C'est…Arthur… » Murmura Rémus. Molly se mit à pleurer de plus belle tendit qu'Harry sentait la panique le submerger.

« Quoi Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Weasley ?! » S'écria t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit et la plus part des regards se détournèrent de lui.

« Et bien quoi ! Dites moi enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Il est vivant ? Je vous en pris dites moi qu'il est vivant… »

« Oui Harry, nous pensons qu'il est encore vivant. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

Harry le fixa une seconde avant de murmurer « pensons ? »

Ce fut Rogue qui lui répondit :

« Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres compte le tuer, mais normalement ce n'est pas encore fait. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. »

Harry se surpris à trembler, l'un de ses pires cauchemars étaient entrain de se réaliser. Rémus fut le premier à réagir, il se leva et prit son bras tout en le poussant vers une chaise.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Parallèlement à ça, il est important de préciser que Sevérus Rogue était à ce jour un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait donc gardé son rôle de Mangemort fidèle et était d'une grande aide pour les membres de l'ordre et pour la communauté des sorciers en général car il était parvenu à éviter nombres de catastrophes. Les personnes dans la cuisine à ce moment précis étaient les seuls à connaître le rôle dangereux que tenait Rogue. Si Harry faisait parti des « heureux privilégiés », c'était tout simplement parce que, il y a une semaine et demi, il avait surpris une conversation entre ses mêmes personnes. En réalité, il ne les avait pas écoutés ou espionnés, il était vraiment arrivé au moment même où Dumbledore avait dit « vous pourriez bien passer ce message à Voldemort de manière intuitive, sans qu'il comprenne ou pense que vous êtes un traître... »

Harry avait alors ouvert brusquement la porte et personne – malgré les tentatives – n'avait réussit à lui faire croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne signifiait pas que Rogue jouait encore au Mangemort. Sevérus avait été furieux, oui très furieux que Harry sache la vérité. Il avait même voulu avoir l'autorisation de lui donner une potion d'oublis. Ce jour là, Harry eu une assez longue discussion avec eux, il comprit beaucoup de chose sur ce que faisait Rogue et sur les risques qu'il encourait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était légèrement remonté dans son estime à ce moment là…où tout du moins, malgré la haine qui les reliait, il lui témoigna plus de respect…en tout cas, Harry lui fit la promesse de ne jamais révéler cette découverte à qui que ce soit, même à Ron et Hermione, et jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu parole.

« Vous l'avez vu monsieur ? » Demanda t'il à Rogue.

Celui-ci soupira, il n'aimait parler de ça avec Potter.

« Non, mais j'ai parlé au Seigneur Des ténèbres et il m'a dit que (léger raclement de gorges) que l'un de ses serviteurs l'avait capturé pour lui. »

« Et que compte t-il faire ? Enfin, je connais Voldemort et vous le connaissez aussi ! S'il ne l'a pas déjà tué c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête c'est évident ! » S'exclama Harry. « Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le torturer afin d'obtenir des informations que l'Ordre du Phénix puisqu'il croit déjà que vous lui avez donné toutes celles que vous connaissez. Il n'a aucune bonne raison de le garder en vie je… » Harry s'arrêta, se rendant bien compte que ce qu'il disait faisait du mal à Mme Weasley : « Pardon madame Weasley… »

En un éclair, une grimace apparue puis disparue sur le visage de Sevérus.

« Je dois… y aller. »

« Mais attendez, vous n'avez cas le ramener vous ! On s'en fiche de la couverture, sauvez monsieur Weasley ! »

« Merci de vous souciez de mon sort Potter… » Marmonna t-il. « Pour votre information, je n'ai aucune chance de sortir avec lui sans être prit et, de plus, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ne m'a pas dit où il était…et croyez moi sur parole, à son repère il peut y avoir beaucoup d'endroit où le cacher. »

Harry secoua la tête et une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit de quelques autres. Rémus les essuya de son doigt.

« On va le sauver, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Comment ? » sanglota t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore… »

« Et…Ron… »

« Les enfants Weasley ne sont pas encore au courant ; Nous les laissons dormir, inutile de les inquiéter tout de suite. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Ron descendit, le sourire aux lèvres, prendre son petit déjeuner. Très vite, le sourire se remplaça par des larmes, puis des cris, les autres se réveillèrent et les mêmes réactions apparurent de leur part…

La matinée fut bien triste à Square Grimmaurd…

Pendant ce temps là, Sevérus Rogue était de retour au repère de Voldemort. Il était en pleine discussion privé avec ce dernier. Jedusor était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, un feu brûlant dans une cheminée près de lui, Rogue était agenouillé, écoutant respectueusement les paroles de son maître.

« Et Dumbledore t'as interrogé sur l'état du père des Weasley ? »

« Oui maître. Les membres de l'Ordre cherchent à comprendre quel est le but de votre manœuvre. »

Voldemort eu une sourire diabolique.

« Et toi Sevérus mon ami, ne te demandes tu pas quel est…le but de ma manœuvre comme tu dis ? »

Rogue hésita un instant, repensant aux paroles de Potter – pas si stupides –

« Et bien…si je peux me permettre…oui maître, je m'interroge. »

« Et quelles questions te poses tu ? » Questionna t-il d'un voix parfaitement neutre.

« Je me demandais pour quelles raisons vous gardiez Weasley en vie mon seigneur…n'avez-vous pas été satisfait des renseignements que je vous ais fournis sur l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si. Enfin…disons que pour le moment je me contente du peu que tu me donnes. Et je ne crois pas que ce pauvre Weasley en sache plus que toi, bien au contraire ! Dumbledore n'a pas grande confiance en lui en réalité, il lui témoigne du respect et lui est reconnaissant de bien vouloir prendre Harry sous son aile chaque année…c'est à mon avis la seule raison qui a amené ce vieux fou à le laisser devenir membre de l'Ordre d'ailleurs. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir enlevé et pourquoi le garder en vie ? »

« Je te trouve bien curieux ! »

« Pardonnez moi, je ne… »

« Je sais, je sais mon cher Sevérus… » Il soupira, puis se leva avant de marcher de long en large de manière impériale devant son serviteur.

« Si je garde ce pantin en vie, c'est parce qu'il va me servir comme monnaie d'échange, tout simplement. »

« Monnaie…d'échange ? »

« Oui, monnaie d'échange. Part maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. »

« Bien maître. » Il inclina la tête avant de partir silencieusement. Sur le chemin de Poudlard où Dumbledore se trouvait, il réfléchit à cette phrase « il va me servir comme monnaie d'échange », que voulait-il en retour ?

De son côté, Harry entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, Ron était là, les yeux rouges, assis sur son lit.

« Salut. » Murmura Harry.

Ron sursauta, observa une seconde son ami puis se força à sourire.

« Salut. »

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je te demande pardon tu sais. »

« Pardon pour quoi ? »

« Si monsieur et madame Weasley ne me connaissaient pas et ne m'aimaient pas, jamais ton père n'aurait été enlevé… »

Ron haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne suis même pas certain que ça ait un rapport tu sais…Tu Sais Qui est tellement cruel…il ne regarde pas qui…qui il…tue. » Il se remit à pleurer et Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Il alla auprès de lui et frotta doucement son dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« S'il meurt Harry, je ne m'en remettrais jamais tu sais… » Sanglota t-il. « Je l'aime tellement…je ne le supporterais pas ! Il faut…il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! »

« M…moi ? »

« Oui toi, tu es un héro non ! Et bien sauve le ! Tu sauves pleins de gens, tu arrives à faire des choses extra ordinaire ! Alors sauve mon père je t'en pris, fais le pour moi ! Fais le pour lui… »

« Mais je…je ne sais pas…quoi faire… » Murmura t-il la voix tremblante.

Ron respira profondément, essayant de se calmer.

« Non…excuse moi…je n'aurais pas du dire ça…c'est juste que…je suis complètement terrorisé et perdu…ne crois pas que je veuille qu'il t'arrive malheur en essayant de le sauver. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'embarques dans des aventures dangereuses…oublis ça d'accord…»

Harry resta silencieux, se sentant plus mal que jamais. Deux minutes plus tard, il descendit à la cuisine et demanda à Rémus de la Poudre De Cheminette.

« Pour faire quoi Harry ? »

« Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, c'est important. »

« Harry…il viendra tout à l'heure…quelle idée as-tu encore derrière la tête ? »

« Aucune, je veux juste lui parler, passez moi de la poudre s'il vous plait. »

« Il n'y en a plus. » Mentit-il.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui je t'assure, Maugrey a utilisé la dernière pincée hier. D'ailleurs, je vais aller en acheter demain. »

Harry soupira et quitta la pièce.

Sevérus frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Entrez…ah c'est vous Sevérus. (Il se leva) Alors Arthur ? »

« Il va l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. »

« Comment ça comme monnaie d'échange ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Juste après ça il m'a congédier, je n'ai donc pas pu en savoir plus. »

Le lendemain matin, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Rémus, Maugrey, Tonks et Harry prirent leurs petits déjeuners respectifs dans un silence quasi religieux. Soudain, Dumbledore entra, l'air interdit, suivit de Rogue. Molly se leva, tremblant des pieds à la tête et murmura « que se passe t-il ? »

« Il veut nous voir. » Répondit-il. « Voldemort veut nous voir. Il nous convoque à un conseil pour, selon lui, trouver un terrain d'entente entre nos deux camps. »

Rémus eut un rire froid et sans joie tout en répétant « un terrain d'entente ».

« Un piège oui… » Marmonna Maugrey. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Depuis quand ne veut-il plus le pouvoir et la gloire ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais il veut faire ce conseil, et vu la situation actuelle – et je ne parle pas que d'Arthur – nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Il a demandé la présence de (il baissa les yeux et lu le parchemin que Voldemort lui avait envoyé) Rémus, Maugrey, Tonks, moi-même, Molly, Ronald, Fred, George, Hermione et Harry. »

« Nous aussi ? » S'exclama Fred. « Harry encore je peux comprendre mais pourquoi nous faire venir aussi avec Hermione et maman ? »

« Je l'ignore… » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Et pourquoi nous précisément ? Nous sommes une bonne vingtaine au sein de l'Ordre. » Murmura Lupin.

Ron se leva avec colère.

« Et bien on a cas y aller et le tuer ce sale type ! On va lui faire regretter d'avoir enlever papa. »

« Sûrement pas ! » S'exclama Maugrey. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui dit :

« Ecoutez moi vous tous, les enfants, être convoqué à un conseil, ça sous entend être tous dans une même pièce à discuter. Nous tous face à Lord Voldemort et une dizaine de Mangemorts. Nous seront tous armés, dans ce genre de condition il suffit qu'une seule personne – de notre côté ou du sien – fasse un geste de travers et là c'est la tuerie ! Tout le monde dégaine sa baguette et s'entre tue, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'une telle chose se produise. »

« Mais…vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller ? » Demanda Harry. « C'est peut être un piège. »

« Je ne crois pas non. » Affirma Dumbledore. « Voldemort à une certaine estime de lui-même, selon les règles de la guerre, quand on convoque un conseil, on fait un conseil. De toute manière, vue la situation nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…il faut mieux y aller, si nous refusons il pourrait se fâcher et faire quelque chose de stupide comme…comme tuer Arthur. Et puis s'il veut la paix…tant mieux, ça nous arrangerait bien…mais j'imagine qu'il faudra payer un prix et j'ignore encore ce qu'il sera. Il faudra que nous restions toujours tous ensemble et sur nos gardes. Et les enfants pas d'actes héroïques ou autres…pensez à votre père. Harry…soit très prudent surtout. »

Ce dernier acquiesça, sentant son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à se retrouver de nouveau face à face avec son pire ennemi.

« Et il est quand ce conseil ? » Demanda t-il.

« Dans une demi heure. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce.

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard, ils suivirent les instructions de Voldemort pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette, puis marchèrent un moment, toujours tout droit dans un lieu totalement désert et glacial. Ils finirent par se trouver face à une maison.

« Nous y sommes. » Lança Dumbledore. « Vous avez bien vos baguettes ? N'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ais dit. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, en faite il n'y avait qu'une seule grande pièce et deux portes, toutes deux à l'opposée de l'entrée. Des chaises avaient été installées. Dix les unes à côté des autres et en face une seule. Soudain, une des deux portes du fond s'ouvrit et lord Voldemort apparu, un sourire glorieux sur le visage, suivit pas ses Mangemorts. Harry sentit instantanément sa cicatrice se réveillé et il tenta de rester impassible.

« Bien le bonjour ! » S'exclama Voldemort, joyeusement. « Allez y, je vous en pris, prenez place ! »

Avec précaution, ils allèrent jusqu'aux chaises et s'assirent. Voldemort afficha un sourire devant Harry.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Ça va, ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop mal ? »

« Venons en au fait, Jedusor. » Coupa sèchement Dumbledore.

« Je voulais juste faire la conversation… » Susurra t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Il alla s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre, et ses serviteurs l'entourèrent. Ils portaient tous leurs tenues, il était donc très difficile de les identifier, mais Harry était presque certain qu'à la droite de Voldemort se tenait Rogue et sa gauche Lucius Malefoy.

« Je suis venu vous proposer un accord de paix. »

« Un accord de paix ? » Répéta Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Tu as toujours été très surprenant Tom… ta manie de vouloir jouer constamment… »

« Tu peux partir si tu veux Dumbledore. » Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

« Bon et bien, nous t'écoutons Tom. »

Voldemort s'installa confortablement et claqua des doigts. Un parchemin apparu, il y avait déjà des choses écrites dessus.

« J'ai prit la liberté de rédiger les clauses de notre accord. Il n'y aura qu'à signer à la fin. Je veux cesser la guerre. »

Tendit qu'un lourd silence s'abattait sur ces cinq petits mots, Maugrey eut un léger rire. Voldemort ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

« J'accepte d'arrêter mes attaques contre ceux de votre camps et vous vous arrêtez vos attaques contre nous. Vivons en paix. »

« Dis moi Tom, d'où vient ce soudain revirement ? » Interrogea Albus. Jedusor sourit.

« Avec l'âge vient la maturité…je suis fatigué de vouloir sans cesse faire la guerre…mes désirs de dominations se sont quelques peux assagis. Et surtout, j'ai de nouveaux projets d'avenir. »

« Quel genre de projets ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. »

Harry observa Voldemort, son sourire et sa voix semblaient riches en sous entendus…

« Et si vous accepter que nous…cohabitions…dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je vous rendrais Arthur Weasley, ainsi que les trois membres de l'Ordre qui pourrissent mes cachots depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Il claqua des doigts et la deuxième porte du fond s'ouvrit. Un Mangemort apparu. Il tira violement sur une corde et Mr Weasley, qui était attaché au bout par les mains – tomba à terre. Molly et ses enfants se levèrent brusquement. Ron fut le premier à courir vers son père, suivit par Fred, George et Ginny, les Mangemorts dégainèrent leurs baguettes, et les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent brusquement.

« Rangez vos baguettes ! » Ordonna Voldemort. Les Mangemorts obéirent immédiatement. Les membres de l'Ordre se rassirent et Arthur serra ses enfants puis sa femme dans ses bras.

« Mes enfants vous allez bien ?! Molly ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? On ne vous a pas fait de mal ? »

Mr Weasley semblait épuisé, il était blessé à plusieurs endroits et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis un moment.

« Retournez à vos places je vous pris. » Dit Voldemort. Molly se leva, sécha ses larmes et poussa ses enfants à reprendre leurs places. Mr Weasley tenta de se relever mais un des Mangemorts tendit sa baguette vers lui et Arthur resta à genoux.

« Et que voulez vous en échange de cette paix ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Harry. »

Le concerné fut parcouru d'un frisson, il ne s'attendait pas à ça…il écarquilla les yeux et murmura… « Quoi ? »

« Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit Tom. » Lança furieusement Dumbledore. Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Non bien sûr que non. Réfléchissez vous tous. Vous savez que j'ai de meilleurs chances que vous de gagner notre petit combat…en me donnant Harry vous éviterez que je devienne maître du monde. Et en plus vous récupérez vivant quatre membres dont un père de famille. Et je vous promets que votre cher très cher Harry restera en vie. Je veux simplement qu'il m'appartienne, qu'il entre à mon service. »

« Que voulez vous faire de lui ? » S'écria Hermione, la voix tremblante de peur et de rage.

« Miss Granger…Hermione, ça me regarde, désolé de te décevoir jeune fille. »

« Et si nous refusons, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Albus.

« La guerre reprend son cours normal, avec un peu de chance je deviens maître du monde dans les 6 mois à venir, oh et bien entendu… (Il afficha un sourire en coin) les prisonniers seront exécutés. »

Les membres de l'Ordre tremblèrent de colère tendit qu'Harry était au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Une possibilité de paix venait d'être ouverte ! Voldemort cachait sûrement quelque chose derrière tout ça mais personne ne pouvait resté impassible devant cette proposition ! Sans oublier la libération de monsieur Weasley et des prisonniers…et tout cela en échange de sa petite personne. Harry respira profondément…il était complètement paniqué. S'il n'acceptait pas, la guerre reprendrait et Voldemort avait parfaitement raison en disant que c'était lui qui avait le plus de chance de gagner le combat. Et…monsieur Weasley mourrait, Ron et ses frères deviendraient orphelins de père…son pire cauchemar était entrain de se réaliser…

Après tout, ce que les gens espéraient, c'était qu'Harry fasse cesser cette guerre, et là tout de suite maintenant, il en avait la possibilité. Mais qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort allait faire de lui, Le torturer chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie ?

Lord Voldemort observait le garçon, celui-ci avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion et mort de trouille. Il était persuadé qu'Harry allait accepter, jamais il ne supporterait d'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aime, surtout après le décès de son parrain. Et pire encore si c'était le père de son meilleur ami. Voldemort avait réellement insisté pour que ce soit Arthur Weasley car il serait automatiquement l'élément dans la balance qui ferait qu'Harry accepte sa « proposition ».

« Alors Harry que penses tu de ma proposition ? »

« Je… » Il s'arrêta se rendant compte que ça voix tremblait. « Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

« Tu me déçois Harry… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Non, jamais de la vie. » Lança t-il froidement.

Voldemort se mit à rire, « j'adore ta franchise, elle me fera toujours rire. »

Il resta une seconde silencieux. Harry constata que même si tout le monde semblait choqué et furieux, personne ne s'était écrié « non, jamais nous ne ferons ça ! Vous n'aurez pas Harry ! »

« Je veux simplement que tu acceptes de venir vivre à mon repère. Que tu acceptes d'être à mon service. Si tu te conduits mal tu vivras mal, et je te promets que si tu te conduits bien, tu vivras bien. Si tu acceptes, il n'y aura plus de mort Harry et Ron récupèrera son père. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes un point c'est tout. Et si jamais tu t'enfuis ou me trahi alors le pacte sera rompu. »

Harry n'osa rien dire, terrorisé.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… » Sanglota Molly. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies. »

« Comment peux tu demander ça Tom ! » Lança froidement Dumbledore.

« Je trouve que c'est un accord honorable ! J'accepte de ne plus me battre, que nous vivons en paix, de cesser de tuer les votre et libère même les prisonniers ! Tout ça en échange…d'une seule personne. Je me trouve vraiment gentil aujourd'hui. »

Il afficha un sourire diabolique.

« Je sais que ça cache quelque chose… » Répondit Albus sans le quitter des yeux.

« Crois ce que tu veux. Mais décidez vous vite parce que si vous dites non ma soirée sera chargée…quatre hommes à tuer, une future victoire à fêter… »

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire.

« Vous êtes monstrueux ! » Cracha Lupin.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il essaya de les retenir…alors voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il devait assurer la survie et le bonheur de la population magique…en se sacrifiant, en se vendant à Lord Voldemort et lui appartenant pour…toujours. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait accepter, c'était peut être ça sa seule et unique chance de faire son devoir…et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas laisser monsieur Weasley mourir, non jamais il ne laisserait faire ça ! Il se leva doucement, ses jambes tremblaient, il fut surpris qu'elles puissent le porter debout. Voldemort sourit, victorieux.

« Non Harry, Harry je t'en pris ne fait pas ça… » Sanglota Hermione tout en se mettant à pleurer.

« Reste assis, nous allons trouver un autre moyen. » Murmura Rémus, sans réelle conviction.

Ron qui était assis à côté de lui depuis le début lui attrapa le bras, ils échangèrent un long regard. Ron avait les yeux pleins de larmes et lui faisait un vague signe de dénégation. Harry força doucement Ron à le lâcher puis fit un pas en avant, larmes aux yeux.

« J'accepte. » souffla t-il. Voldemort se mit à rire et se leva tout en lançant un « parfait » à vous glacer le sang… Il fit un signe avec sa main et une table apparu au milieu de la pièce. Le parchemin qu'avait rédigé le Seigneur Des Ténèbres y fut déposé par un Mangemort, avec une plume. Harry le prit et le lu. Tout ce que Voldemort avait dit y était écrit. Sa promesse de ne plus tuer ceux du côté du bien, celle de leur rendre les prisonniers…en échange d'Harry. Il était même précisé qu'il ne serait pas tué. En bas de la page, à l'encre rouge était signé « Tom Jedusor ». Harry resta un instant silencieux puis se racla la gorge afin de tenter d'articuler quelques mots.

« J'accepte mais à une condition. »

Voldemort sourit.

« Tu as des conditions ? N'ai-je pas assez donné ? La vie du père de ton meilleur ami et de nombreuses autres vies ne te suffisent pas ? »

« Je peux quand même essayer de demander. » Murmura t-il.

« Vas y je t'écoute avec attention. » Dit-il, amusé.

« Je…je vous servirais c'est d'accord…et je n'essayerais pas de m'enfuir… »

« Et tu me seras fidèle. »

Harry dégluti avec difficulté.

« Et…et je… vous serais…fidèle. Mais tout à l'heure vous parliez de paix mais aussi de cohabitation. Alors j'aimerais avoir le droit de revoir mes amis. De toute manière vous n'avez rien à craindre puisse que si je vous trahis il n'y a plus de pacte. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Je veux juste…pouvoir les revoir, je promets de toujours revenir. »

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Bien c'est d'accord, j'accepte. Tu pourras les voir, mais ne crois pas que tu passeras ton temps dehors. Et pour le moment tu resteras prisonnier et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ais ma confiance. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment, d'ici là que Voldemort ait confiance en lui du temps allait passer…mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Bien d'accord. »

« Tu pourras même aller à Poudlard s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, mais tu devras rentrer tous les vendredi soirs. Et si ton très cher directeur refuse, alors tu n'iras pas du tout. »

Harry acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot…il était entrain de se vendre au diable…et probablement à un esclavage forcé pour le reste de sa vie…

Voldemort fit un geste avec sa baguette et Harry remarqua que des phrases étaient entrain de se rajouter sur le contrat. Elles disaient simplement : « Harry Potter aura l'occasionnelle possibilité de reprendre contact avec ses amis, voir une reprise de la scolarité avec l'accord de son nouveau propriétaire. »

Il prit la plume d'une main tremblante.

« Il n'y a pas d'encre… »

« Inutile, le contrat est magique, pour être sur qu'il soit respecté. Alors la signature sera avec ton sang. Tu as juste à signer normalement, tu ne sentiras rien. »

Harry posa lentement la plume sur le parchemin, hésita une seconde, puis signa à toute vitesse afin que cet horrible moment se termine, il posa la plume et quelques larmes silencieuses et interdites coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avança lentement vers les Mangemorts, se dirigeant instinctivement vers Sevérus Rogue. Une fois près de lui, il se retourna afin de faire face à ses amis, ils pleuraient tous.

« Libérer les. » Ordonna Voldemort à l'un de ses serviteurs. Tendit que Lucius Malefoy partait dans une des pièces de derrière, le Mangemort qui menaçait toujours Arthur de sa baguette le libéra de ses liens. Il le força à se lever et le poussa vers ses alliés.

« Non, Harry non ! » S'écria t-il en essayant d'aller vers lui, mais le Mangemort lui donna un coup dans cotes et l'obligea à retourner du côté des membres de l'Ordre. Il finit par aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa famille. Harry eut un sourire en voyant les Weasley réunit. Voldemort récupéra le contrat et le dupliqua pour que Dumbledore ait le sien. Il regarda Sevérus et Lucius.

« Donnez moi sa baguette puis emmener le dans une cellule. »

Malefoy prit la baguette et la tendit docilement à son maître.

« Doit-on l'attacher ? »

Voldemort eut un sourire narquois.

« Inutile, il n'essayera pas de s'échapper. »

Les deux Mangemorts prirent le garçon, chacun par un bras et Transplanèrent. Harry eu le souffle coupé, il n'eu même pas le temps de leur dire au revoir…

Tendit que la plus part éclatèrent en larmes, Voldemort se rapprocha des membres.

« Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir d'un petit détail…si…par le plus grand des hasards (il sourit) une idée…étrange vous venait à l'esprit…que, si jamais d'une manière…bien évidemment accidentelle…il m'arrivait malheur vous récupéreriez Harry et la paix éternelle. Je vous préviens donc tout de suite que si jamais vous tentez la moindre chose contre moi ou mes Mangemorts, la moindre, les conséquences de vos actes seraient terribles et retomberaient automatiquement sur Harry. En d'autre terme, je le battrais jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de force. »

Des regards de colères s'abattirent sur lui mais il y resta de marbre.

« Bonne soirée à vous tous. » Il sourit et partit sans se retourner.


	2. pti message

Petit message à l'intention de tous et plus particulièrement de TAGADA fraise ! Cette fiction m'appartient totalement je l'ai écrite de la première à la dernière ligne ! (Enfin pour ce que j'en ai écrit pour le moment – lol) Et il en va de même pour les autres fictions en cour. Le skyblog en question a pour pseudo tome6harry.sky et c'est mon skyblog. Mais j'ai récemment changé d'avis et décidé de publier plutôt mon histoire sur ce site (je préfère ça aux skyblogs) Je comptais même mettre un lien sur mon sky vers ce site afin que ceux qui ont commencé à lire mon histoire puissent avoir la suite. Si ça n'a pas encore été fait, c'est tout simplement qu'avec les cours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Satisfaite ? Je sais que le plagiat est « monnaie courante » et je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu te sois posé la question toutefois je n'apprécie pas vraiment les menaces et les accusations sans preuves.

« Comme je l'ai signalé sur tes autre fic celle ci aussi est ... oh surprise! issu d'un skyblog (celui de tome6harry cette fois...) et je pense que tu as compris que je hais, que j'exècre le plagia... j'ose espéré que tu n'en fait pas huh? sinon il serait malheureux de devoir se plaindre au gérant du site?? bien sur j'attendrais ta réponse a mes acusation avant de faire quoique ce soit... et je ne saurait trop te conseiller a l'avenir de disclamé si une fic ne t'appartient pas et de mettre un lien vers le site d'origine! ça s'appelle du respect pour autrui! (et dans ce cas si pour les auteurs!!)  
en espérent avoir une réponse rapidement  
mme TAGADA »

Ça pourrait être dit de manière plus sympathique non ?

Ensuite pour le « comme je l'ai signalé sur tes autres fic celle-ci aussi est…oh surprise ! Issu d'un skyblog » je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles ! Il y en a une, « Un apprentissage avec Sevérus Rogue », qui ait sur le skyblog Unazerty. Skyblog de moi également ! Il a été créé en même temps que l'autre (à quelques jours près) et de même je l'ai abandonné et je compte mettre un lien vers la fiction. Pour mes autres histoires je ne l'ai ai publiées nulle part ! Alors s'il existe vraiment un blog où il y a la même mot pour mot ou même qui lui ressemble, je veux bien l'adresse !!!! Parce que là oui tu pourras parler de plagiat et accuser la personne du blog !!!

Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions et que tu me crois.

Ah et au faite, avant de me parler de « respect pour autrui », relis un peu ton message !!! (Désolé ct plus fort que moi fallait que je te le dise).

Sinon la suite est pour bientôt (Dès que je suis en vacances)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fut jeté au fond d'un cachot. L'endroit était petit, humide et totalement sombre…si cela était sa nouvelle maison, il allait très rapidement finir en dépression…Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius partit tendit que Voldemort arrivait. Il observa une seconde Harry puis se tourna vers Rogue :

« Deux sortilège Doloris devraient suffire. Ensuite tu l'emmèneras dans mes appartements. »

« Bien maître. »

Alors qu'Harry fut parcouru d'un sentiment de peur, Rogue s'inclina respectueusement. Une fois Voldemort sortit des cachots, Sevérus prit sa baguette en main.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça monsieur…vous êtes de mon côté je… » Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase…

Après avoir administré les deux sortilèges, Sevérus emmena de force Harry aux appartements de son maître. Harry avait la nausée et était terrorisé…il observa ce qui l'entourait, il était dans un endroit gigantesque, il semblait y avoir des tas de couloirs, quasi identiques les uns aux autres…Ils finir par entrer dans une grande pièce, une chambre : elle était magnifique et très chaleureuse (ce qui paraissait surprennent vu le personnage qui y vivait). Voldemort y était, il était debout, mains dans le dos à regarder un cadre accroché à l'un des mûr de la chambre. Il se retourna et afficha un léger sourire. Rogue obligea Harry à se mettre à genou, s'inclina puis partit. Harry se releva.

« Remets toi à genou Harry. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Remets toi à genou tout de suite où je te bat jusqu'à ce que tes jambes n'ai plus la force de te porter. » Dit-il calmement.

Harry resta un instant figé sur place. Il ne préféra pas tenter de provoquer Voldemort au risque qu'il exécute sa menace. Lentement, il se remit en position à genou. Jedusor sourit, satisfait. Il alla près de Harry et lui donna une caresse sur le dessus de la tête. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul ce qui sembla amuser le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

« Bien, à compter de ce moment tu es ma propriété. Je serais ton maître et tu me nommeras ainsi et toi tu seras esclave. »

Il y eu un silence, Harry le fixait d'un regard noir.

« Je te conseil vivement de baisser les yeux. »

Harry ne fit rien.

« Désormais tu es ma propriété, et ceux pour…toujours. Tu sais que rien ne te fera quitter mon manoir. Et surtout, je te l'ai dit Harry, si tu te conduits bien tu vivras bien, si tu te conduits mal, tu vivras mal. Tu pourrais avoir une chambre à toi ici, le droit de circuler dans le Manoir, et bien évidemment le droit d'en sortir et de voir tes amis. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu te conduises en bon esclave. »

Harry continua de le fixer en silence, le regard noir. Intérieurement, il réfléchissait à tout ce que Voldemort lui disait : un conflit était entrain de s'élever en lui. D'un côté il y avait la haine pour cet homme qui lui gâchait la vie, la haine pour cet assassin ! Meurtrier de ses parents et même de Sirius (indirectement). Mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas idiot, il venait de signer un pacte avec lui, il s'était sacrifié, se donnant à lui volontairement : de ce fait, lutter contre Voldemort ne servait à rien car même s'il lui résistait, jamais il ne sortirait de son emprise ! Il avait donc logiquement le choix entre se soumettre tout de suite ou se battre jusqu'à épuisement. Sa réflexion se stoppa là : un doloris était partit.

Lorsque Voldemort arrêta, Harry resta un instant allongé à terre, sur le ventre, la respiration saccadée.

« Remet toi à genou maintenant. »

Lentement, les poings serrés, il s'exécuta et cette fois-ci, il garda son regard tourné vers le sol.

Jedusor lui donna une brève caresse sur le dessus de la tête et il sentit alors la haine monter en lui. Il se mordit la langue afin d'éviter de lui sauter à la gorge. Il avait la vague sensation d'être un animal, un chien, qui recevait une caresse pour avoir été obéissant. L'humiliation était totale.

« Je constate que tu commences à réfléchir Harry, c'est bien. Je vais être… clément avec toi. Je t'explique : je te donne trois jours pour savoir ce que tu veux désormais, trois jours pour accepter d'honorer ton contrat et te comporter comme il le faut ou te révolter et chercher à me défier jusqu'à ce que tu sois fatigué de te battre pour rien. J'ai bien l'intention de te posséder dans tous les sens du terme. Dans trois jours donc je te prendrais ta virginité et si tu as choisi d'honorer notre contrat, tu te laisseras docilement faire, comme un esclave. Si tu veux me combattre et bien je te violerais tout de même, mais crois moi tu regretteras ta décision. Tu peux être mon esclave personnel ou celui de tout le monde… tu peux être puni par moi ou par qui voudra… tu peux de faire violer par moi… ou tous mes Mangemorts. Te voilà prévenu… » Jedusor resta un instant silencieux, le regard aussi froid que ses paroles, bien qu'intérieurement, il jubilait.

Harry lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, néanmoins, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Voldemort, mais l'annonce d'un viol et les menaces qui l'accompagnait était pour le jeune sorcier la goûte d'eau de trop… Voldemort claqua des doigts et Rogue entra dans la chambre.

« Remet le dans une cellule. Sans nourriture. Donne lui un verre d'eau, un seul pour les trois jours ou le nouveau membre de la famille va méditer. Les visites à sa cellule sont interdites et que personne ne lui parle. »

« Bien maître. »

Sevérus s'inclina et attrapa Harry rudement par le bras, le forçant à se lever. Ils marchèrent un moment tous les deux en silence, Harry se laissant tirer sans se débattre.

« Ron et les autres vont bien ? » Questionna t'il doucement.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

« Monsieur Weasley a bien retrouvé sa famille ? »

Sevérus resta silencieux et sembla resserrer son emprise.

« S'il vous plait, dites moi… »

Rogue le lâcha et se retourna brusquement. Pendant une seconde, il cru qu'il allait se faire frapper.

« Silence esclave. » Cracha t-il avant de le prendre par le bras et de reprendre la marche.

Harry sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux…cette appellation… « esclave »… le faisait souffrir. Durant les quelques instants suivant Harry pensa que Rogue n'était peut être pas si « gentil » que ça et que, au final, l'espionné n'était pas Voldemort mais Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent à une cellule. Rogue le poussa à l'intérieur et Harry tomba à terre. Après avoir déposé un verre d'eau sur le sol, il ferma la grille et sans regarder son ancien élève il murmura : « tout le monde va bien. » Avant de partir sans se retourner.

Harry s'allongea sur le sol, continuant encore à pleurer, il se surprit à verser quelques larmes de joie, à l'idée que ceux qu'il aimait tant étaient en parfaite santé et à l'abri.

Durant les trois journées que lui avaient donné Voldemort, Harry resta parfaitement seul. Il ne vit pas une seule personne, il n'entendait pas un bruit, pas un murmure, à croire qu'il était seul au monde. Il ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il s'était allongé sauf pour prendre le verre d'eau et le poser près de lui. Il resta immobile et silencieux, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, profondément partit dans ses pensées. Le plus calmement possible, il cherchait à évaluer la situation tout en s'efforçant d'oublier ce que Voldemort allait lui faire au terme de ce petit délai. La question pour lui restait la même : se battre et donc lui résister au mieux ou alors accepter son sort. Il était difficile voir même inconcevable pour lui de s'imaginer servant l'assassin de son père et de sa mère mais le contrat était pour tant belle et bien là et Harry connaissait trop bien Jedusor pour songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il puisse le laisser tranquille. Les faits étaient là : maintenant, il était esclave et il allait bien falloir qu'il accepte sa nouvelle condition… même s'il devait en souffrir.

Le troisième jour, Harry avait prit sa décision, non sans peine, sans larmes, sans hésitations. Il décida d'essayer d'accepter la situation. Il s'était sacrifié et désormais, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Voldemort lui avait bien dit que s'il se conduisait bien, il vivrait bien… il lui avait également signaler qu'il pouvait être son esclave personnel comme celui de tous… ces éléments avaient fait largement pencher la balance dans sa décision. Après tout, même s'il ne le voulait pas, une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui et personne ne pourrait l'aider, personne ne le sauverait, il ne tient donc qu'à lui et à lui seul de rendre sa vie la meilleure possible. Il devait oublier son ancienne vie et veiller à améliorer la nouvelle au mieux.

Mais prendre une décision, aussi dure soit-elle, est une chose, la mettre en œuvre en est une autre…

Au matin du troisième jour, quelqu'un descendit. Harry mit quelques instants à reconnaître Rogue.

« Debout. » Ordonna ce dernier.

Lentement, il se redressa. Une fois debout, ses jambes tremblèrent violemment et il retomba à terre. Il était totalement affaibli, n'ayant pas mangé depuis longtemps, ni bu depuis la veille.

Sevérus entra dans la cellule et le força de nouveau à se lever. Il le fit marcher un moment, traversant une partie du manoir, tout en le soutenant. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où se trouvait une table en bois sur laquelle était présentée un copieux petit déjeuner. S'il n'avait pas été si faible et donc incapable de marcher seul, il se serait jeté sur la table.

« Assis toi là. »

Rogue le poussa sur une chaise alors qu'Harry le fixait, surpris par ce tutoiement… mais il pensa rapidement qu'on ne devait probablement pas vouvoyer un esclave. Il eu un pincement au cœur, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu peux manger ce que tu veux, tu dois reprendre des forces. Je reviens dans vingt minutes, si tu as bougé de ta chaise, j'en informerais ton maître afin qu'il te punisse. » Expliqua t-il froidement avant de partir.

Harry passa les vingt minutes à manger. Il le faisait lentement, par peur d'être malade s'il se précipitait. Le petit déjeuner était délicieux et il se sentit heureux à l'idée de toujours pouvoir manger convenablement même au repère de Voldemort.

Rogue revint et lui demanda de le suivre. Il marcha au près de lui, mais cette fois-ci, il ne le tint pas. Ils allèrent à une salle de bain luxueuse, spacieuse, pourvu d'une grande baignoire.

« Il faut que tu te laves maintenant. Tu as des vêtements propres sur la chaise là bas. Prends en soin, tu n'auras rien d'autre. Tu as trente minutes maximum. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et Sevérus s'en alla.

Il alla prendre les vêtements propres et les observa : un pantalon noir et un tee shirt bleu foncé. Il commença en suite à se déshabiller et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il profita pleinement de ses trente minutes de détente, estomaqué à l'idée d'avoir la chance de prendre un bain. Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bois ça. »

Il lui donna une potion de couleur orange.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je t'ai dis de boire c'est tout. Fais le, c'est ton maître qui l'a demandé. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir et du faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui cracher au visage que ce n'était pas son maître, même si techniquement c'était faux de dire cela. A contre cœur, il avala le liquide au goût amer, craintif du contenu de la potion.

« Maintenant suis moi. »

Ils marchèrent de nouveau quelques minutes et Harry eu la sensation de reconnaître les couloirs. Il eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'il reconnu la porte de la chambre de Voldemort. Rogue frappa et lorsqu'il entendit « entrez » ouvrit la porte.

« Vas y. » Lança t-il à Harry. Ce dernier ne pu empêcher une nette lueur de peur naître dans ses yeux. Sevérus le remarqua mais tenta d'y paraître insensible.

« Allez entre, ne le fait pas attendre. »

Tremblant, Harry obéit.

« N'oublis pas de te mettre à genou. » Murmura Rogue au moment où Harry passa devant lui.

« Tu peux disposer Sevérus, qu'on ne me dérange pas. »

« Bien maître. » Il s'inclina et partit.

Harry resta un instant figé sur place, terrorisé. Lentement, il se mit à genou, tentant de se remémorer les raisons l'ayant pousser à vouloir se comporter en esclave comme le voulait Jedusor.

« Alors Harry, tu as bien mangé j'espère. »

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Non, je veux des réponses auditives. »

« Oui…j'ai bien mangé. » Finit-il pas dire. Il ne pouvait pas garder les yeux baissés, cela était bien trop difficile pour lui, il se contentait donc de promener son regard de Voldemort au sol et du sol à Voldemort.

« Je te conseil de faire ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour si tu ne veux pas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! » Susurra t-il méchamment.

« Je…oui… (Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux) maître. »

« Bien parfait. » Répondit-il avec un sourire tout en tapotant sur le dessus de la tête de son esclave. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Lèves toi et viens devant moi. »

Harry s'exécuta lentement, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant, reste à savoir ce que tu as décidé. Si tu vas te soumettre ou non, si je vais devoir sévir ou non, si je te garde uniquement pour moi ou non… » Il afficha un léger sourire. « Alors dois-je le faire par la force ? »

Harry le fixa et ouvrit et la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sortit son tee shirt de son pantalon avec des doigts tremblants. Voldemort sourit alors, ravis. Lentement Harry enleva son tee shirt et le laissa tomber par terre, se retrouvant torse nu.

« Continu. »

Il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de laisser tomber son pantalon au pied de ses chevilles et de l'enlever complètement. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il n'avait jamais eu si peur, si honte. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais Jedusor ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Enlève le reste. »

Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon. Il resta immobile.

« Immédiatement. »

Il ferma les yeux et le laissa glisser à ses pieds. Il sentit le regard de Voldemort sur lui et n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta violement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son poignet. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que l'homme était également nu. Voldemort le tira doucement vers le lit et Harry se mit à pleurer tout en secouant la tête.

« Pas ça… non… »

« Chuuut… ne pleure pas, ça ne sera pas bien long tu verras. »

Il le fit asseoir sur le lit tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Puis petit à petit, sa main descendit sur le torse de son esclave.

« Allonge toi, sur le dos. »

Harry n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il laissa échapper des sanglots étouffés lorsque Voldemort commença à embrasser son torse, mais toutefois il se laissa faire. Jedusor lécha doucement les différentes parcelles de peau qu'il trouvait, se délectant de sa victoire. Il fit mettre son esclave à quatre pattes et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de se dégager lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Voldemort sur ses fesses. Jedusor lui donna une tape sur la fesse droite tout en lui disant sèchement de se laisser faire. Harry pleurait toujours, le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de garder ainsi un peu de dignité. Tout a coup, il sentit quelque chose passer autour de son cou, Voldemort serra la chose et Harry vit vaguement que c'était un collier, noir. Voldemort s'appuya sur son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devrait porter cela désormais avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Harry poussa un hurlement et tenta de s'enfuir mais il ne pu pas bouger car il était immobilisé par le lourd corps de son propriétaire ainsi que la douleur. Sans s'occuper de l'état de Harry ou de sa souffrance, Voldemort se laissa aller à de nombreux va et vient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus brutaux. On n'entendait seulement les gémissements rauques de Voldemort, semblant prendre beaucoup de plaisir et les sanglots de Harry, semblant souffrir. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité pour le Survivant, Voldemort se libéra dans son esclave puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Harry lui s'allongea doucement sur le ventre, tremblant, terrorisé, brisé. Il sentit quelques choses de chaud couler le long de ses cuisses, et il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que cela était du sang. Voldemort se leva et s'habilla.

« Bien, pas mal pour un début. Puisque tu as décidé de te soumettre, je veillerais à te protéger des autres. Mes Mangemorts ne pourront pas lever la main sur toi ni abuser de toi. Mais tu leur devra le respect ne l'oublis pas. Lorsque je ne serais pas avec toi, Rogue veillera sur toi, il sera ton sous-maître et c'est à lui que tu devras obéissance en mon absence. Tâche de lui obéir ou je te punirais comme il se doit. Désormais ton travail sera de me servir et de satisfaire mes désirs aussi bien sexuels qu'autres. Tu ne parleras que si tu y es invité et tu veilleras dans la journée à être à mes côtés. Tu resteras en retrait, derrière moi. Si je te dis de partir, tu dois rejoindre Sevérus et faire ce qu'il te dit. Sevérus viendra te chercher dans cinq minutes, habilles toi. »

Voldemort prit sa baguette et sortit. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'Harry éclate en larmes.

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la chambre de son maître, son cœur était serré : il savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer, et malheureusement, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cet acte impardonnable. Il trouva Harry habillé, assit sur le bord du lit, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Il remarqua immédiatement le collier noir.

« Debout Potter. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; Ce dernier releva doucement la tête et fixa Rogue quelques secondes ; Le Maître de Potions du mettre tout son talent en œuvre pour rester froid au regard du Survivant. Ses yeux reflétaient la peine, la tristesse et aucun espoir ne semblait y briller… le Survivant était brisé cela se voyait sans problème. Harry brisa le contact et se leva. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace dès le premier pas qu'il fit : une certaine zone semblait très douloureuse. Il se força à marcher, mais il fit de petits pas. Cette fois-ci, ils ne partir pas bien loin : au bout du couloir seulement, trois portes à gauche de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite chambre, aux couleurs sobres, avec un lit et une petite bibliothèque.

« La porte au bout de la pièce donne à la salle de bain. » Expliqua Rogue.

« Je fais quoi ici ? »

« C'est ta chambre. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Q…quoi ? »

« C'est celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit de te donner. Apparemment tu as du être… sage pour qu'il ne te renvois pas en cellule. »

Harry rougit fortement et avança doucement dans la pièce.

« C'est…c'est vraiment pour moi cette chambre ? »

« Oui, mais n'oublis pas que rien n'est jamais acquis ici. Tu pourrais très vite retrouver les cachots. Et je te conseil de ne pas oublier de le remercier. Tu peux rester là pour le moment, ne sort pas sans permission de cette chambre. Et sois heureux, peu d'esclaves peuvent se vanter d'avoir le luxe que tu as. »

Une fois Rogue partit, il s'empressa de se rendre sous la douche où il resta bien trente minutes. Il avait besoin de se laver, de frotter sa peau pour se défaire de l'odeur de Voldemort. Il resta également un moment à songer à sa chambre : c'était une très belle chambre ! Lui qui croyait devoir vivre aux cachots ! Son moral était brusquement remonté. Une fois sortit de la douche, il sentit un léger frisson le parcourir, se fut comme si le collier avait vibré. Il se demanda alors ce que ça pouvait dire… il pensa que Voldemort l'appelait, mais il se rappela que Rogue lui avait dit de ne pas quitter la chambre. Très vite, son collier sembla s'alourdir et ce fut presque douloureux. Il sortit alors de la chambre et retourna à celle de Voldemort. Il frappa doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et il reçu une gifle. Il tomba à terre et fixa un instant Jedusor, stoïque.

Tendis qu'il se relevait doucement, Voldemort le disputa.

« Que je n'ai plus à m'y reprendre à deux fois pour te faire venir. »

« Mais j'ignorais que quand… »

Une deuxième gifle partie.

« Ne réponds pas ! »

Pour la seconde fois, Harry se releva, la joue droite endolorie.

« Et bien alors ! Qu'attends tu pour demander pardon ! » S'écria Voldemort, furieux.

« Pardon… »

Voldemort leva la main, signe qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

« Pardon…maître. » Ajouta t-il précipitamment tout en reculant d'un pas.

« Tu t'excuse tout seul peut être ? »

« Je… je vous demande pardon… maître. »

Jedusor abaissa sa main, satisfait.

« Bien, suis moi et en silence. »

Il se mit en marche et Harry le suivit à distance de deux pas. Ils marchèrent le long de plusieurs couloirs, le manoir semblait immense. Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte et ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand, très grand salon. La pièce était gigantesque, et au fond se tenait une immense cheminée auprès de laquelle était installé un beau fauteuil. Voldemort alla directement au dit fauteuil et s'y assit. Il montra du doigt la gauche de ses pieds.

« Viens ici, juste contre le fauteuil à genou ou allongé comme tu veux. »

Harry resta un instant figé sur place, ayant désormais la sensation totale d'être un chien qui allait passer les années à venir littéralement aux pieds de son maître. Le cœur serré, il s'exécuta et se rendit jusqu'au fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla doucement, pausa ses mains sur ses jambes et instinctivement baissa la tête. Voldemort nota silencieusement la soumission volontaire et donna une caresse à son esclave qui se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas bouger.

« La potion t'a fait de l'effet ? »

Harry leva un sourcil interloqué.

« Je ne sais pas a quoi elle servait. » Dit-il doucement.

« Si tu oublis de m'appeler maître encore une fois tu prendras cinq coups de fouet. Tu dois le dire à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole c'est une question de respect tu es mon esclave je te rappel. »

Harry le regarda un instant silencieusement. Voldemort voyait bien que le regard de son serviteur était triste. Harry hésita entre répondre « oui maître » et présenter ses excuses en signe de soumission, il se rappela rapidement de la décision qu'il avait prise.

« Je… vous demande pardon maître, je ne le ferais plus. »

« Parfait. Tu as intérêt. »

Harry baissa docilement la tête de plusieurs centimètres en signe de soumission et Voldemort afficha un sourire : il n'aurait pas cru que ça serait si facile.

« C'est bien Harry, tu prends les bonnes décisions. »

Harry resta silencieux se répétant en boucle « c'est ta nouvelle vie il ne tient qu'à toi de la rendre meilleure, c'est ta nouvelle vie tu n'as pas le choix. » tout en serrant les poings.

« Donc je disais, la potion t'a fait de l'effet ? »

« Je l'ignore maître, je ne sais pas à quoi elle servait, mais je ne me sens pas différent d'avant si c'est là votre question. »

« Vraiment tu n'as rien remarqué ? » Questionna t-il avec un sourire.

Harry releva la tête et observa Jedusor avant de la rebaissé une fois s'être souvenu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le fixer.

« Non je vous assure… maître. »

« Ta cicatrice se porte bien ? »

Harry réalisa brusquement que depuis un moment il ne ressentait absolument aucune douleur. Il releva la tête.

« Non… je… je ne ressens rien du tout… maître… je n'ai pas mal. »

« Il faudra remercier Sevérus, c'est une potion de sa confection. Elle t'empêche de souffrir au niveau de ta cicatrice. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… je… pardonnez moi mais cette potion existe depuis… »

« Existe depuis des années oui et Dumbledore le sait parfaitement. » Lança t-il tout en souriant à pleine dents. « Ton héro ne mérite pas tant d'honneur et de respect crois moi. »

« Mais enfin s'il avait entendu parlé de cette potion il me l'aurait forcement donné… je ne… »

« Endoloris ! »

Harry se tordit de douleur tout en hurlant. Voldemort stoppa le sortilège.

« Pour avoir douté de ton maître et répondu. Je n'aime pas répéter surtout quand la personne qui me fait répéter ne me crois pas et c'est encore pire si ce n'est qu'un vulgaire esclave. » Cracha t-il.

Bizarrement la première idée qui vint à Harry fut qu'il serait obligé de retourner aux cachots ce soir. Sans attendre il se remit en position a genou et demanda doucement pardon tout en baissant les yeux. Un vague silence tomba puis Voldemort reprit comme si rien n'était.

« Pour ton information si Dumbledore ne t'a jamais donné cette potion c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas tous les effets qu'elle pouvait provoquer. J'entends par la seulement qu'il ne savait pas si cette potion allait supprimer la douleur ou stopper toute communication entre nous. Il avait beau être navré pour tes cauchemars il espérait toujours avoir des informations sur moi et mes futures attaques à travers toi. Si notre lien se trouvait totalement rompu alors il n'aurait plus eu cette possibilité alors il a préféré _oublier_ l'existence de cette potion. »

Harry ne répondit rien et resta silencieux se demandant si Voldemort disait réellement la vérité et si oui pourquoi Dumbledore aurait préféré le laisser souffrir pour quelques informations ? Et pourquoi les cours d'Occlumancie aussi…

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Harry releva la tête et ce contenta de murmurer :

« Merci maître pour cette potion et merci pour la chambre également, elle est magnifique. »

Voldemort ne répondit rien mais afficha un sourire.

La journée passa tranquillement et la vie du Seigneur des ténèbres s'avérait être fort ennuyeuse… il passa toute la journée à ce fauteuil et Harry également, toujours à genou. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, s'en était même douloureux, mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de s'allonger, de la fierté entre autres. Plusieurs Mangemorts venaient faisant des rapports à leur maître mais ils parlaient comme… en langage codé… et il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il disait.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius Malefoy arriva en soirée. Il s'agenouilla.

« Pardonnez mon retard maître j'ai eu un léger soucis. »

« Harry va voir Sevérus. » Murmura Voldemort d'une voix calme sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Harry se leva et chancela, les jambes douloureuses.

« Je… pardonnez moi… (Il baissa le ton pour que Malefoy ne l'entende pas dire le mot suivant) maître… je ne sais pas où il est. »

« Va à ta chambre alors, il va te rejoindre. Dépêche toi, ne traîne pas. »

Harry partit et mit un moment à retrouver sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, Rogue était déjà là.

« Où étais tu passé ? » Cracha t-il.

« Nul part… »

« Ton maître m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à ta chambre et j'arrive tu n'y es même pas ! Tu commences déjà ? » S'écria t-il tout en se levant du lit où il s'était assit.

« Je me suis perdu. » lança t-il d'une voix froide. « C'était la première fois que je faisais ce chemin seul et la deuxième en tout et pour tout. »

Un léger silence tomba puis Rogue lui ordonna simplement de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans une autre pièce, assez grande mais pratiquement vide.

« Bien c'est ici que nous travaillerons. »

« Nous travaillerons ? »

« Oui, quand il n'aura pas besoin de toi et que tu seras avec moi nous nous entraînerons. »

« A quoi ? »

« A la magie. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vais…continuer à utiliser la magie ? »

« Occasionnellement seulement. »

« Avec…ma baguette ? »

« Oui. C'est simple Potter tu es un esclave et ton devoir est de servir ton maître, lui faire plaisir, lui obéir, le vénérer et le protéger. A savoir si demain quelqu'un l'attaque ton devoir est de t'interposer quoi qu'il arrive. Donc je te conseil d'avoir ta baguette a disposition. Pour le moment tu ne la récupéreras que lors de nos entraînements. Pour les sorties c'est moi ou un autre Mangemort qui la portera, plus tard tu pourras l'avoir durant les sorties sur toi et peut être qu'un jour tu pourras la garder à portée continuellement. Moi je dois t'entraîner au combat. C'est une mesure de sécurité. Il faut que tu saches que généralement, il n'a même pas sa baguette sur lui, car il ne sort jamais seul et nous le défendons toujours. Si quelqu'un lui jette un sort et que tu n'as pas ta baguette tu t'interposes quand même, crois moi il vaut mieux ça à la colère de ton maître. »

Harry acquiesça doucement, écoutant avec attention. Rogue sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« C'est un poignard, dans un écrin. » Expliqua t-il.

« Je fais quoi avec ça ? »

« Tu dois l'avoir toujours sur toi, ça sera ta seule véritable arme de défense. Tu peux la garder continuellement. »

« Et si je me fais attaquer dehors je dois me défendre avec ça… contre une baguette magique ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Crois moi c'est une arme redoutable. Quand on sait s'en servir du moins. Et je vais m'y employer. Si tu es plus rapide que ton adversaire et que tu sais bien viser, comme il le faut, ce poignard pourra te sauver la vie. Et je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu apprennes à t'en servir, car même si la paix à été déclarée, il y aura toujours des gens qui s'en prendront au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ceux qui le servent sous prétexte que c'est mieux ainsi. Et aujourd'hui, toi aussi tu le sers alors croit moi Survivant ou non, héro ou non, sacrifié ou non s'ils en ont l'occasion ils te tueront. Et de toute manière, tu dois protéger ton maître. »

Harry sera soudainement la dague entre ses doigts.

« Oh et bien sur… elle a été ensorcelée de telle sorte que tu ne puisses pas t'en prendre à ton maître avec… mais j'imagine que cette idée ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit. » Murmura t-il.

Harry resta silencieux… bien sur qu'il y avait pensé…

« Mais on va d'abord commencer un peu avec la magie, je voudrais vérifier certaines choses. Nous commencerons donc à l'utiliser la prochaine fois, tu peux la ranger. »

Il sortit sa baguette puis une deuxième qu'Harry regarda avec envie. Il la lui tendit et bizarrement… Harry hésita un instant… ressentant une sensation étrange… comme si ces dernières heures, il avait veillé à se détacher au mieux de son ancienne vie et que sa baguette ne faisait pas partie justement de la nouvelle vie car il n'avait pas imaginer utiliser de nouveau la magie. La reprendre revenait un peu à replonger dans son passé.

« Et bien prends là ! » Ordonna Rogue.

Harry sursauta et attrapa brusquement sa propriété. Il la serra dans ses doigts.

« Bien, lance moi un sort de désarmement maintenant. »

Harry le regarda, l'air surprit.

« Allez n'importe lequel… » S'impatienta t-il.

Harry resta sans bouger, ayant la sensation de tout avoir oublié.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que j'explique a ton maître que tu ne m'obéis pas comme il te l'a ordonné ? » Lança froidement Rogue. « Peut être que quelques coups de fouet t'apprendront… » Lança t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Harry sursauta, trahissant ainsi sa crainte et son appréhension à ce sujet, et tendit sa baguette droit vers Rogue. Il le fixa et se concentra avant de jeter le sort… mais rien ne se produisit… rien… pas même une étincelle… ni même un « pop ».

« Recommence. »

Harry respira profondément, cherchant à se ressaisir, il était anxieux, c'était sûrement pour ça.

Rogue et lui passèrent trente minutes à travailler, Rogue ne faisait rien d'autre a part lui demander d'envoyer tel ou tel sortilège… tous simples, tous de niveau première année, mais Harry n'en réussit aucun, pas un seul.

« Bien ça ira pour aujourd'hui. » Finit par murmurer Rogue. « Il va falloir essayer de te ressaisir. » Ajouta t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je suis trop stresser je pense. » Murmura t-il tout en détournant le regard.

« Ou plutôt tu souffres trop. » Répondit Rogue sur un ton beaucoup trop calme aux yeux de Harry. « Tu bloques ta magie à cause de tout ce qui t'arrive. Et c'est selon moi parfaitement compréhensible, mais malheureusement il va falloir que tu dépasses cela… lui veux que tu apprennes, que tu t'entraînes… il ne tolérera pas que tu restes sans capacité magique. »

Un silence tomba sur la pièce et au bout d'un instant Rogue lui prit la baguette des mains puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Retourne à ta chambre maintenant, et n'en sort pas sauf si ton maître t'appel. »

Harry le regarda un instant, furieux tout à coup sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas être traité ainsi par son ancien professeur de potions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Rien. » Lança t-il froidement. « Laissez moi deux secondes. »

Au moment où il passa devant Rogue, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et le serra fortement.

« Je te conseil de me parler plus poliment… esclave. »

« Peut être mais pas le votre… » Cracha t-il, le cœur battant excessivement vite à cette appellation.

« Je suis peut être de ton côté Potter mais je pourrais m'avérer être bien plus sadique envers toi si tu n'es pas correcte. Aujourd'hui tu es bel et bien un esclave et aucun vulgaire esclave ne me manque de respect sans en être puni. » Susurra t-il d'une voix inquiétante. Il poussa Harry dehors et claqua la porte.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sevérus ne quitte la salle de travail. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira : il avait mal à la tête.

Sa vie était si compliqué ces temps ci… il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il y avait Dumbledore… il y avait Potter… sa couverture, sa double vie… il aurait voulu tout stopper mais Dumbledore comme toujours s'en était mêlé !

Bien sur il compatissait pour le gamin, il devait bien avouer que son antipathie envers lui s'était réduite après tout cela… mais c'était à cause de lui si aujourd'hui il était toujours là malgré la fin de la guerre ! Bon d'accord, tout le monde avait de sérieux doutes sur le changement de projet de Jedusor, mais la paix était signée, et il aurait pu… en suppliant un peu Dumbledore… quitter cette vie qu'il haïssait. Mais Albus en avait décidé autrement : quelqu'un devait veiller sur Harry Potter, quelqu'un devait pouvoir tenir au courant le « camp des gentils » de ce qui se passait…

Et puis il fallait mieux surveiller Voldemort… encore.

En tout cas, l'acte du « morveux » était la raison première de sa prolongation en tant qu'espion. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout sachant ce qu'il vivait et ce qu'il avait sacrifié, mais il ne tolérerait pas d'être traité ainsi ! Potter le respectera, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Depuis le sacrifice du gamin, Sevérus n'était pas sortit du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sur il avait envoyé les signes habituels pour qu'ils sachent qu'il va bien (parfois Voldemort le gardait plusieurs jours pour des missions et il ne pouvait pas retourner au QG des membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore avait alors inventé un code afin qu'il puisse leur dire s'il allait bien) mai il n'avait pas osé retourner là bas. Tous voudrait savoir ce qui arrivait à leur amis, à leur protégé… comment expliquer qu'il était traité en tant qu'esclave, qu'il avait passé trois jours enfermé et sans nourriture, qu'il y a quelques heures on lui avait prit de force et sans ménagement sa virginité… qu'un collier était autour de ton son coup afin de symboliser sa soumission forcée… qu'il était déjà totalement brisé au point de ne plus être capable de produire une étincelle de magie…

Il se rendit auprès de Jedusor qui était seul, à regarder le feu, l'air songeur. Il s'agenouilla, mais il ne semblait pas avoir été remarqué.

« Pardonnez moi maître… » Murmura t-il.

Voldemort sursauta légèrement et posa son regard sur son serviteur.

« Ah te voilà, alors ce début d'entraînement ? Tu lui as donné le poignard ? »

« Oui maître j'ai fait selon vos ordres. Mais malheureusement mes… mes doutes se sont confirmés… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien… sur sa magie. »

« Il n'arrive plus à en produire ? »

« Non, il n'a pas réussit le moindre sort, pas même les plus simples. »

« Il y a-t-il eu une réaction de sa baguette au moins ? »

« Non mon Seigneur, pas une. »

Un silence s'installa.

« Il est perturbé en ce moment, laisse lui le reste de la semaine sans magie, contente toi de lui apprendre à manier le couteau. La semaine prochaine tu reprendras l'entraînement en magie. »

« Avec tout mon respect maître je crains fort que… »

« J'ai dit qu'il devait augmenter ses capacités magiques. Tu es professeur non ? Alors enseigne et débrouille toi pour lui faire reprendre confiance en lui dans le domaine de la magie. Si au bout d'une semaine sa magie n'est pas revenue change de tactique. »

« De tactique ? »

« Oui, tu n'as cas faire ce qu'il faut, manière douce, forte… tu auras carte blanche à ce niveau là et pendant une période de temps limité… passé ce délai c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. » Lança t-il d'une voix sévère.

Rogue compris immédiatement la menace et inclina docilement la tête.

« Et sinon tout s'est bien passé ? »

Rogue hésita un instant. Un instant de trop apparemment.

« Qu'à t-il fait ? »

« Rien… (Il fit une courte de pause) il a du mal à se soumettre à moi c'est tout. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Rogue lui raconta la réaction du gamin. Il avait pensé dans la salle qu'en révélant cela à Jedusor, il se sentirait un peu comme « vengé » de devoir être là par sa faute… mais il regretta son geste, se disant que le jeune sorcier souffrait déjà beaucoup.

Harry sentit son collier vibrer, il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre mais ne savait pas où était son maître. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier mais le collier sembla s'alourdir. Il eu la sensation de ne pas être dans la bonne direction. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le salon où il avait passé l'après midi. Il se mit à courir, sentant que Voldemort s'impatientait. Il entra dans la pièce, Tom était là. Il s'avança et une fois près du trône Harry le regarda, afin de voir s'il devait se préparer à être puni. Il s'approcha doucement du fauteuil et reprit sa place.

« Non, met toi devant moi. »

Surprit, Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva à la place qu'occupait généralement les Mangemorts.

« J'ai parlé à Sevérus. »

« Je… je suis désolé maître… j'ai essayé. »

« Je n'allais pas te parler de ça. En ce qui concerne la magie c'est avec lui que tu dois régler tes comptes. Je lui ai donné cette tache ça sera à lui de la réaliser. C'est d'autre chose que je veux parler. Sevérus m'a fait part de ton indocilité d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry se figea sur place, stupéfait. Comment avait-il osé aller pleurer dans les jupes de Voldemort ? Tout ça pour un regard noir, un temps de réflexion avant d'obéir et une remarque qui s'avère être juste en plus : il n'est pas l'esclave de Rogue.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit que Rogue était ton sous maître, tu lui dois presque autant de respect qu'à moi. Je t'ai dit de lui obéir. »

« Je… je vous demande pardon… maître… c'est juste que… si vous… permettez une remarque… » Il releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant son consentement. Voldemort acquiesça vaguement. « Il semble me prendre plus pour son esclave à lui plutôt que le votre… ou peut être que ça me change trop par rapport à avant… quand j'étais à l'école avec lui… je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Et bien je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. C'est clair ? » Lança t-il voix froide et sèche.

« Oui… maître. » Murmura t-il tout en baissant la tête.

« Pour la peine, pendant un mois, tu le nommeras « mon seigneur ». Et n'oublis pas de le dire ! »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, le regard craintif mais choqué. Il aurait voulu lui dire « quoi ? » ou encore « pourquoi ça ? » ou même un « je ne comprends pas ! » Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait répondit il avait reçu un sortilège doloris. Il fini par faire ce qu'il avait très rapidement apprit : baisser la tête et acquiescer avec docilité.

Le soir, Harry fut appelé à la chambre de son maître.

« Entre Harry. »

« Vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Oui, entre. »

Harry s'exécuta et alla directement auprès de Tom pour se mettre à genou. Ce dernier était assit à son bureau entrain de manger. Seul.

« Lorsque je mange seul à ma chambre j'apprécie avoir une compagnie. » Murmura t-il tout en découpant un morceau de son poulet. Il prit le bout entre ses doigts et l'apporta à la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda le morceau avec envie (il n'avait pas eu à manger depuis ce matin) et tendit la main.

« Non ! Si je t'offre de la nourriture, tu dois la manger à même ma main. »

Harry resta un moment immobile, se sentant de nouveau réduit à l'état d'animal de compagnie. Mais la faim passa par-dessus la fierté et Harry mangea le bout de poulet. Voldemort lui accorda une nouvelle caresse et reprit son repas.

Deux semaines passèrent au repère de Lord Voldemort et la vie y était bien difficile pour le Jeune Harry Potter, mais très vite, il avait apprit à prendre sa place. La routine s'installa rapidement : le matin, il prenait son petit déjeuner seul, il pouvait manger ce qu'il désirait et en quantité plus que généreuse, mais ce repas était le seul qu'il recevait dans la journée. S'il avait faim, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'invite à sa chambre lors d'un repas qu'il prenait seul et que ce dernier offre à son serviteur un peu de sa nourriture. Dans la journée, Harry passait le plus clair de son temps aux côtés de Voldemort, dans cette somptueuse pièce ou un agréable feu de cheminée brûlait constamment. Harry restait près de lui, la plus part du temps à genou et il s'était une ou deux fois allongé, ayant trop mal aux jambes. Tom restait généralement silencieux mais parfois il lui parlait de choses et d'autres. Les Mangemorts venaient régulièrement le voir et parlaient toujours par code, Harry arrêta donc très vite d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Pour le moment, il n'était toujours pas sortit du Manoir et n'avait pas eu le droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, dans la plus part des cas, c'est lorsque le Seigneur Des Ténèbres se trouvait être de sortie qu'il était confié à Sevérus. Son entraînement se passait plus ou moins bien. Le plus était pour le maniement du poignard. Harry su très vite s'en servir et s'avéra être très habille, il ne ratait jamais sa cible s'il le lançait et ce quelque soit la distance. Mais le moins allait principalement à sa magie qui n'était toujours pas revenue, et Rogue semblait chaque jour un peu moins patient avec lui. Le soir, Harry était toujours convié à la chambre de son maître où ce dernier se laissait aller à quelques ébats sexuels. Harry ne se débattait plus du tout, n'en n'ayant plus la force, ni la volonté. Mais sa passivité semblait quelque peu irriter le Seigneur Noir qui pouvait parfois devenir beaucoup plus violent ou à l'inverse beaucoup plus doux afin d'éveiller des réactions chez son esclave. Puis une fois cela fait, Harry retournait à sa chambre, se lavait durant un long moment puis se couchait et s'endormait chaque soir en pleurant.

Lorsqu'il ne se conduisait pas comme il le fallait, lorsqu'il n'était pas un bon esclave, Voldemort le punissait, toujours de la même manière : il le fouettait. Il lui expliqua, la première fois, qu'il préférait le punir de sa main afin que la « leçon » rentre mieux. Et effectivement, chaque correction était bien retenue par le Survivant qui en gardait à chaque fois un souvenir cuisant et qui préféra rapidement la soumission aux punitions.

Parallèlement à cela, Harry su très vite, ou plutôt eu très vite confirmé certains soupçons qui étaient bien évidemment que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres avait toujours un plan derrière la tête et ce malgré le contrat signé avec Harry. Plusieurs choses le poussèrent à penser cela : tout d'abord, la présence de Sevérus aux côtés du Mage Noir l'intriguait et lui laissait croire qu'il se passait sûrement des choses étranges au dehors des murs du Manoir. Parfois il pensait simplement qu'il était là pour lui, pour veiller sur sa petite personne sacrifiée mais il avait du mal à croire que seule cette explication puisse t'être plausible vu l'antipathie qui règne entres eux. Mais il y avait des raisons qui semblaient beaucoup plus vraisemblables : les Mangemorts semblaient encore en action et menaient des missions au dehors, Harry en était persuadé. Ils avaient beau parler en code (ce qui en soi était déjà suspect) Harry parvenait tout de même à comprendre qu'ils surveillaient des gens et faisaient certaines choses, mais il ne réussissait jamais à savoir quel genre de « choses ». Le plus suspect des éléments étaient étroitement lié à Lucius Malefoy. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il aurait fallut que les membres de l'Ordre surveillent c'était lui. Harry était totalement persuadé que si Voldemort « préparait quelque chose » Lucius était son mode d'action. Chaque fois que l'homme arrivait, Harry se faisait renvoyer. Sans exception. C'était le seul Mangemort qu'Harry n'entendait jamais parlé et qui semblait constamment en mission. Un jour Harry surprit une conversation entre 2 Mangemorts, il avait écouté aux portes ce jour là après avoir entendu le prénom de l'homme qui l'intriguait beaucoup en ce moment. Les deux Mangemorts discutaient de leur inquiétude sur la confiance que leur Maître mettait sur Malefoy. Ils parlaient d'une mission importante et très secrète qui avait été confiée à l'homme et semblaient jaloux des avantages que cela donnait au serviteur. Harry n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'ils avaient raconté, mais il était clair que Malefoy était lié à quelque chose d'important.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

« Si tu ne te concentres pas plus que ça jamais tu n'arriveras à reproduire de la magie ! » Cria Rogue, furieux.

Harry était en nage et essoufflé.

« Je fais… de mon mieux. » Haleta t-il.

« Non c'est faux ! Je te préviens si tu ne fais pas plus d'efforts je vais finir par devenir beaucoup moins tolérant. »

Harry fixa un instant Rogue, la respiration saccadée.

Sevérus soupira, cherchant un moyen de remettre le garçon sur les rails avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdent définitivement patience et décide de les tuer tous les deux.

« Harry… »

Harry sursauta, ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue de le nommer par son prénom et encore moins sur un ton doux.

« Il faut que tu te ressaisissent. » Dit-il doucement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veux que tu récupèrent tes capacités magiques. Et ce à 100. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi faire. » Murmura t-il. « Je n'aurais même pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ou alors en quantité infime, alors à quoi bon ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être protégé dehors… et il ne me laissera jamais sortir j'en suis certain. Alors pourquoi veut-il tant que j'apprenne ? »

« Je l'ignore… il ne m'a pas donné d'explication. Mais il le veut, ça doit être largement suffisant pour que tu fasses tout ton possible pour obéir à ses désirs. »

Harry soupira doucement et s'assit par terre, se sentant épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement.

Harry ne le vit pas, mais Rogue posa pour la première fois un regard tendre sur lui. Sevérus savait que le gamin souffrait beaucoup.

« Je sais que tu es très malheureux Harry. Et je sais que tu n'as pas mérité cela. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il s'efforça de ne pas les laisser couler.

« Il est tant que tu acceptes ta nouvelles vie. »

« Je l'ai acceptée. » Murmura t-il.

« Tu t'es résigné. Mais tu n'as pas encore accepté. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra brusquement et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Rogue avait raison.

« Mais… » Sa voix se mit à trembler. « C'est si… difficile. »

Rogue alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être à ta place pour savoir que tu souffres énormément. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu dois essayer de voir les points positifs de ta nouvelle vie. Après tout il y en a j'en suis sûr… il prend tout de même soin de toi. Je me doute que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu rêvais mais il faut dire que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu le choix. Ce n'est pas mal d'être heureux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry releva ses yeux vers lui ; le regard brillant.

« Je sais que tu t'interdis formellement d'essayer d'apprécier certaines choses ici. Comme le confort de ta chambre par exemple, la nourriture et sûrement d'autres choses plus importantes… et ce parce qu'elles te sont données par l'homme que tu as appris à haïr et à considérer comme le Mal incarnée. Néanmoins à l'heure actuelle je ne vois aucune raison valable de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es sacrifié pour sauver et protéger la communauté magique ! Très peu d'homme aurait eu le courage de faire ce que tu as osé faire. Il est temps que tu t'occupes un peu de toi et que tu veilles à être heureux. »

Et sur ce il partit, laissant son élève seul. Harry éclata en larmes et resta un long moment dans la pièce à pleurer et à réfléchir.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se rendit auprès de son maître après avoir été appelé. Il fut surprit de le trouver dans une salle plus petite en compagnie de… Draco Malefoy.

« Ah Harry viens ici. » S'exclama t-il. Harry s'approcha, sans quitter Malefoy des yeux, ce dernier souriait et semblait d'excellente humeur.

« Je ne te présente pas Draco. Il est nouveau parmi nous je tenais à te le dire. »

Harry resta sans voix.

« Bien sur tu le considèreras de la même manière que mes autres Mangemorts. »

Harry continua de regarder son ancien camarade de classe d'un air surprit.

« N'est-ce pas ?! » S'écria Voldemort d'un ton froid et menaçant.

Harry sursauta violement.

« Heu… oui maître… veuillez m'excuser. » Murmura t-il tout en inclinant la tête docilement.

« Reste ici en attendant mon retour Harry. »

Voldemort partit, laissant seul les deux sorciers. Draco le regarda de haut, le sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors on s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie ? Je dois avouer qu'il me tardait de te revoir ! »

« Oh je t'ai manqué ? Comme c'est mignon ! » S'exclama t'il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je te conseil de faire attention à ce que tu dis, esclave ! »

Cette fois ci Harry ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que « sa place » ne lui permettait pas de parler ainsi à un Mangemort.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es Mangemort ? »

« Quelques heures seulement mais je suis prêt depuis toujours. » Lança t-il avec fierté.

« Et tes études ? Tu les arrêtes ? »

Draco eu un rire froid.

« Tu rigoles ! Un homme comme moi doit bien avoir un travail haut placé dans la société et malheureusement seul les diplômes importent dans ce système. »

Harry haussa le sourcil mais resta silencieux.

« Sert moi donc quelque chose à boire, je meurs de soif. »

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave. » Cracha t-il. « Débrouille toi. »

« Mais c'est qu'il mord le chienchien au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir méchant qui fit rire Draco.

« Maintenant les choses sont différentes Potter. On ne va plus jouer à notre petite guerre de collégien tout de même ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu veux qu'on soit amis peut être ? »

« Pas forcement… » Il lui lança un regard étrange qu'Harry ne compris pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort réapparu.

Pendant ce temps là, au dehors des murs du repère du Mage Noir…

TOC TOC

« Entrez ! » Lança Albus Dumbledore, le nez dans les papiers, assit à son bureau.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Albus releva brusquement la tête.

« Sevérus ! » Il se leva, les yeux pétillants. « Mon dieu vous voilà revenu ! Cela fait presque trois semaines que nous sommes… sans nouvelles et mort d'inquiétude ! »

« Oui je… je suis navré, mais il a été très difficile de m'absenter ces temps ci… » Rogue évita le regard du sorcier, mal alaise.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui je vais très bien monsieur, merci. Je continu d'effectuer ma mission comme prévue. »

« Venez vous asseoir Sevérus. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

« Et… Harry… comment va-t-il ? »

L'estomac de Rogue se contracta, la question qu'il redoutait tant venait d'être posée.

« Bien. » Murmura t-il sans conviction.

« Il va… bien ? » répéta Albus, le regard plein d'espoir.

Rogue détourna les yeux et Dumbledore su alors que ce n'était pas là vérité.

« Sevérus… »

« Ne m'obligez pas à faire cela. »

« A faire quoi ? »

« A vous dire ce qu'il endure là bas. Je ne veux pas être la cause de crises de larmes chez les Weasley et Lupin, ni être responsable des tracas que cela vous apportera. »

« Sevérus avez-vous une idée de ce que cela fait d'être… dans l'ignorance ? »

Rogue releva les yeux vers le directeur dont émanait une tristesse palpable.

« Cela fait deux semaines que chaque jour je vais au Quartier Général et qu'à chaque fois j'y vois d'abord des regards plein d'espoir, croyant que j'apporte nouvelles puis viens les larmes et la douleur. Les Weasley ne parviennent pas à se relever de cela, Ronald n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le départ de son ami, pas un seul… et lorsqu'on l'a questionné et il a simplement écrit sur un bout de papier que cela était sa punition ! Miss Granger passe jour et nuit à pleurer… Rémus n'a jamais mit autant de temps à se remettre d'une pleine lune… et j'en passe ! Je ne dis pas ça sur le ton du reproche bien sur, ne vous méprenez pas Sevérus, ce n'est en rien votre faute mais je pense qu'il serait temps d'apporter quelques réponses aux gens qui l'aiment. »

« Bien sûr oui je comprends Albus, mais croyez vous réellement que je vais vous apporter de « bonnes nouvelles » ? Je ne vais faire qu'empirer une situation déjà bien difficile… vous savez très bien qu'il mène une vie pénible. » Il eu une léger rire glacial. « Pénible… le mot est ridicule même. »

« Je m'en doute… mais je veux savoir ce que nous avons fait… » Murmura t-il le regard brillant.

Rogue inspira doucement avant de raconter, de la voix la plus neutre possible ce que le Survivant subissait. Il du s'arrêter un moment lorsqu'il lui annonça – avec hésitation – qu'il était devenu l'objet sexuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il cru que Dumbledore allait perdre connaissance…


End file.
